Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to shipping and storage devices and methods and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a storage unit designed to matingly engage a removable wheeled dolly and methods for utilizing such a storage unit to provide offsite storage.
Background
It has become increasingly common for companies to lease portable storage and moving containers to commercial entities and individuals. Such storage containers provide sheltered and secure storage space to business entities and individuals at relatively low costs. Additionally, the portable nature of storage and moving containers also makes such containers convenient for moving items and for storing items offsite. Oftentimes, storage and moving containers are delivered to a premesis where they are loaded and then transferred off-site to a long-term storage facility. When being loaded and moved, it is desirable that such storage containers be wheeled to facilitate maneuverability of the storage containers. However, wheels add cost and take up additional space in long-term storage.